Bases by their very nature can be dangerous to use, handle, transport, and store. Further, most bases are hazardous to the environment.
Sodium hydroxide, for example, is a highly corrosive, strong base that is used in many industrial and household applications including surface cleaning and descaling operations, peeling aid operations, oil and gas well mud and water treatments, pH adjustments, municipal water treatments, and in the food industry. Concentrated sodium hydroxide is corrosive and dangerous to living tissue.
Thus, there is a need for a synthetic base that is less corrosive, more environmentally friendly, and safer to use for a plurality of applications.